


A new city an old love

by divenjay



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Multi, Redemption, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenjay/pseuds/divenjay
Summary: Lance hits rock bottom an leaves the city to try an start over . He realizes that there are somethings the heart won't leave behind.  He misses the one he hurt the most. Now by a random chance will he be able to try an right his wrongs or is the damage to severe..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some cursing in the chapter.

Lance took a sip of coffee as he watched the fog burn off and the lake come into view. He looked down at the notebook sitting on the rooftop table. Lyrics to a song about half finished, this was different though this was his first time writing a ballad and it was harder than he thought. 

He read over it, the fool who threw everything good in his life away, now coming to terms with what he has done an starting over. He chuckled a little an thought. "Why is this so hard it's my life basically"

He took another sip of coffee an sat back an looked out to the lake, the fog had lifted an he could see the boats heading out from the docks. His mind drifted back to what got him to where he is now. 

It all started the night of the theater show. After Becky turned off the tv he waited till he heard the bedroom door close an quickly turned it back on. He was in amazement Ash's voice and her playing ability was incredible, how did he never relize this.He sat there fixated at her performance. Then he heard Becky "Fuckin really Lance?"

He never heard her come back to the living room an then the fight started. It all came to a head when she screamed "You still love her!!" an he fired back "I do not!! I don't love anyone!" As soon as those words left his mouth he wanted them back. It was all true he didn't love Becky, but he did care deeply for her. 

He looked at her an her look of pain quickly turned to rage an she said "Get out!" He knew better than to argue an packed what few things he had an left. He spent the next few weeks staying with different friends while trying to find work. That task was nearly impossible as the city was in love with Ash an well the jerk that broke her heart wasn't in high demand. 

When he had worn out his welcome at his last friends house he knew he hit rock bottom. He sold everything he had except for some clothes an his guitar. He took all his money an went to the train station. He asked the agent how far he could go without changing trains. The agent looked an said "Artakin about an hour ride from here. It's the last stop on our 24 hour trains" 

Lance sighed an said "I'll take a ticket" The agent asked"roundtrip?" Lance looked out the station window an said "one way please"

He boarded the train an put his small duffel bag an guitar case on the seat across from him. The train lurched forward an he watched the only city he has ever known slip away. He put a paw on the window as the Moon Theater came into view. He watched get so close then fade away, an as a tear ran down his face he said "Goodbye Ash I'll always love you"

_________________________________________________

He stepped of the train in Artakin, it was an older city very clean an the architecture of the buildings was beautiful. He found a small apartment a few blocks from the train station an only 2 blocks from the lake. He paid 2 months in advance an got a monthly transit pass. Now being almost broke he needed a job. 

Lance was brought back to the present by his phone going off. It was one of his bandmates checking if they were still playing tonight. He sent a yes same place as always message. Then leaned back an let the sun warm his face an drifted back again.

He found a music shop on tbe other side of the city. They were looking for someone who could fix guitars an possibly teach. He talked to the owner an older badger named Ron. Ron liked what he heard an told him to start tomarrow. That was almost a year ago an he has been Ron's number one employee for several months now. 

Not long after starting at the shop he met a few other musicians an they started jamming together on the weekends. They soon landed a gig at the rock club on the lake. They have been playing there on Friday and Saturday nights for almost 6 months now. 

Lance sighed an sipped some more coffee. He was doing well for himself here in this new city, so why was he still hurting? He knew the answer an he looked at his phone an opened his contacts just to look at her picture. He missed Ash an hated himself for the way he acted towards her. Other than his musical ability she was the only good thing in his life back then. Her smile would always better his mood. Her beautiful blue eyes he could get lost in them for hours. Yet he never told her this, he never showed it. His stupid selfish mind never let him. He has been talking with a therapist for almost 8 months now an have come to terms on alot of what fuled his arrogant an nasty attitude. The therapist said he was making great progress, but would eventually have to try an come to terms with Ash an what he did. 

"Hopefully someday" He thought to himself as he picked up his coffee cup an notebook an went back down to his apartment.


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn't the only one drifting back in thought that morning.

Lance wasn't the only one reflecting back on the last year or so. Across the lake Ash was sitting on her balcony drinking coffee an looking at the waterfront. The morning breeze off the lake caressed her face an rustled through her quills. She smiled, she has been here 4 months now an is loving her new apartment. 

She opened her laptop an scrolled through some photos. "So much has happened since the show" she thought. 

Rosita an Gunter landed a dancing gig at the casino. After selling out their shows for almost the entire year the casino asked them to do a 1 month run at their flagship casino in Zootopia. They have been there almost 2 weeks now an Rosita keeps sending her photos of the city an everything going on there. 

Meena has made it big in Christian music an right now her an her family were touring the midwest on a large Christian music festival. The once shy elephant with terrible stage fright is now singing in front of thousands of animals almost daily. 

She scrolled down an smiled. Johnny, her best friend, the one she could talk to about anything at all. So many were suprised when he finally asked out his long time crush Celia. They all thought Johnny would ask her out after how close they became, but neither of them felt that way. They were buds, goofing friends that could also pour their hearts out to each other. She was happy for Johnny, Celia was nice an loved him unconditionally. They have been gone 3 months now on Johnny's UK tour an should be home any day now. 

Ash picked up her phone an sent Johnny a text.  
Ash: Hey you guys back in town yet? 

She put her phone back down an continued scrolling. The little arrogant mouse. Nobody has heard from Mike since he was seen running from the bears with his girlfriend. Some say they caught him an he is no longer alive. She hoped this wasn't true as nasty as Mike was she felt there was good in him. His tough guy persona was a cover for some kind of pain, she was sure of it. 

She got up to refill her coffee an looked around her new apartment. Sitting back down on the balcony she heard the horn of the ferry coming into dock. She closed her eyes an drifted back to her last year an a half.

After the show gigs were pouring in. Every place wanted her to play for them. She made some rounds playing some small places, trying to help them get noticed. It wasn't long before the record deal came in. Buster negotiated the contract an she got a 2 album deal wih a fairly large advance. 

The first thing she did was get into a new apartment. It was right on the waterfront an had a rooftop deck where you could see most of the city from. Then it was off to the music store for a new guitar and amp. She was getting ready to leave when she noticed the beautiful 12 string acoustic on the stand. She always wanted one so she had to have it. 

Ash looked back into the living room at the 2 guitars sitting on the stands an sighed. She was happy an things were going great. Her first album climbed all the way to number 2 on the charts just below Gazelle's new album an her label couldn't be happier. The success an fame was all nice but she missed playing with someone. Sure there were tons of animals that wanted to play with her but none had the drive to passion for music like she has. 

She couldn't help but think about Lance. Yes as a boyfriend hell as a mammal in general he sucked, but when it came to music his drive an passion was constant an true. She remembered seeing him in town from time to time lugging around his guitar case. Even though she hated him for the heartache he caused her it made her smile to see him still chasing the dream. It's been about a year since she last saw him and she wondered where he ended up. 

She sighed an closed her laptop an picked up the music magazine she got the other day. While skimming the pages an ad caught her attention. It was for a rock club in Artakin having a live band every Friday and Saturday night and an open mic between band sets for anyone that wanted to play. 

Ash searched Artakin on her phone an realized it was only an hour by train. He phone pinged a text message   
Johnny: Yeah we got back last night. Wanna hangout tomarrow?

Ash called Johnny an asked if Celia an him wanted to go to Artakin with her tomorrow night. Johnny said that Celia had plans with her family but he was good to go an would meet her at her apartment in the afternoon.

Ash smiled as she walked back into her living room an turned on the radio. She cleaned her guitar an put it in its case. "So lets see what Artakin has to offer" she thought to herself as she shut off the radio and headed out to the waterfront for the day.


	3. Different sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johhny meets up with Ash for their trip an he gets to see the softer side of Ash. Lance reveals to one of his bandmates his past and who the animal was he hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cursing

It was early only about 10:45 in the morning. Johnny wasn't supposed to be at Ash's till later that afternoon, but Celia left early for her parents so here he was. He fumbled around with his phone in the parking lot an sent Ash a message.

Johnny: Hey sorry i know i said this afternoon but Celia left early, are you awake yet?

He sat waiting in his truck. A few minutes passed an his phone went off.

Ash: Yeah I'm up come on over. I'm up on the deck. 

Johnny got out of his truck an headed into the apartment building an up to the roof. He opened the door an looked out. He had not been up here yet, he had left on his U.K. tour just after Ash moved in. He scanned the deck, there were a few animals up here some getting snacks from the snack bar others sunbathing or using the 2 hot tubs. 

Finally he spotted Ash over on the one side near the edge of the building. She was playing her acoustic an had a small gathering of animals listening . He walked over an sat down, Ash saw him an smiled. 

Johnny sat an listened in awe. Was this the same girl who made that electric guitar scream? The same girl with the hard lyrics an front to back them up? Her voice mixed with the sound of the guitar was so melodic almost hypnotic, so full of feeling an passion. He could definitely get used to this side of Ash.

Ash finished up her song and put her guitar on the stand. She got up an gave Johnny a big hug. 

"Johnny!!! How have you been? how was the tour? 

Just then Ash noticed the three young raccoons wandering off. "Hey you three get back over here!" She said in a stern voice. The three came right back and sat down. "Sorry Ms. Ash" the three said in unison. Johnny looked at the three then at Ash then back again.

Ash noticed his confusion an laughed. She looked at Johnny. " They are my neighbor Tiffany's kids. They love my music and Tiffany is a single mom so she doesn't get much rest so i help out when i can"

Johnny just looked at her and smiled. "What?" She asked trying to bring her attitude back. Johnny just laughed. "Nothing just not used to seeing the nice an softer Ash. I like it, you should show it more often" Ash just shrugged an said quietly " Harder to be hurt or let down when you are hard" 

Just then the one raccoon yelled "mom!" and the three all ran over to the female racoon Johnny guessed in her mid 20's walking over. "Hey Ash the kids behave for you?" Ash looked at the three around their mothers legs. "Yeah they were fine Tiff," Ash looked at Johnny "Tiffany meet my friend Johnny"

Tiffany looked up at Johnny and her eyes widened "Oh my your Johnny from the show, oh wow I'm such a fan, so nice to meet you" Johnny smiled an gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you too Tiffany" he said.

Tiffany gave Ash a hug an gathered the three kids. " I'm taking the kids to the waterfront for the day you guys have plans?" Ash told her they were heading to a rock club in Artakin. Ash told Tiffany to call her tomorrow afternoon an for her an the kids to come over for dinner. Tiffany just smiled an hugged Ash again as she turned to leave she said "Thanks Ash" an they headed back down from the roof. 

Ash played a few more songs for Johnny and the other animals on the deck before packing it up an going back down to her apartment. She dropped off the acoustic and grabbed the electric and they headed off to the train station. 

____________________________________________________

Lance was up on his roof again too, acoustic in his paws an his notebook on the table. He was determined to get this song done. Adding music to the lyrics was helping a little, he jotted down an other verse then stopped thought for a minute an erased it. He was in thought when he heard. " Hey Lance!" He looked up from his notebook to see his bass player Brian standing by the door. 

Lance waved him over an Brian sat on the edge of the building. Looking at the notebook he shook his head quills rattling. " Man what's with you an this song?" Lance sighed an closed the notebook an put his guitar down. "I don't know really it's just something i need to do. You know, something for me. I was a real asshole to many animals and i guess this is helping me come to terms." 

Brian just looked at his friend. " I've never seen you be anything but cool unless someone deserved othetwise." Lance nodded an looked at Brian "This was before i moved out here. I was arrogant, nasty, an well basically a hateful animal." He looked down an sighed again. " I hurt someone that ment the world to me and i don't know if i can ever make it right" 

"I take it this was a girl?" Brian said, it was more a statement then a question. Lance looked at him his green eyes normally wild with optimism were dark an troubled. "Yeah she was everything good in my life back then, she could sing, shread a guitar, but I always made her feel second rate like she was never good enough. Then i started plying with another girl an it all fell apart." Lance took a deep breath an looked out towards the lake. " I miss you Ash an I'm sorry" he said as he got up an headed back to his apartment. 

Brian just stood up an looked at him. " whoa wait a sec, Ash as in Ash from Laketon center city?" Lance didn't look at his friend, he just nodded. "Man I'm sorry hopefully you can talk to her again someday an at least try an be friends" Lance just walked down the hall " I hope so Brian I hope so."


	4. The unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ash arrive in Artakin and head to the club. The same club Lance plays at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cursing

Ash and Johnny stepped off the train in Artakin. Johnny told Ash all about the tour an what Celia an he did in the various city's. Ash loved hearing about all the different cities and the different animals over there. When he asked her what she has been up to she just shrugged her shoulders an said "Nothing really just recorded the one album an have been helping Buster with the new talent on Fridays."

Ash checked her phone it was about 6 blocks to the club from the train station, it was a nice afternoon so they decided to walk. As they got to the lakefront the sun was dipping down below the horizon casting a red and orange glow on the lake. Ash stopped and watched the sun drop out of sight and the stars start popping in the night sky.

The club was just up the block a large blue building with a neon electric guitar on the roof. They paid their cover charge and found a table in the back. The place was pretty full and a few animals noticed them and either waved or said hi. Ash got a margarita and Johnny got a bucket of longnecks. 

Ash could see some of the band offstage, "So this is where all the musical porcupines are" she thought as every band member seemed to be one. Just then they came onstage and Ash was right the drummer, bass, and guitar player were all porcupines, all of a sudden Ash had a very uneasy feeling. 

A panther took the stage an went to the mic. " I would like to thank all of you for comming out tonight and choosing the Rock Storm club to spend your Saturday night at. Now put your paws together for our band they have been with us for 6 months now.. Lance Styles and quillstorm!!"

Ash almost dropped her drink and Johnny almost spit his across the table. Sure enough there he was. His look had changed now in a tight t-shirt jeans and boots. Johnny looked at Ash. "We can go if you want" he said. Ash still in shock shook her head no. She took a big gulp of her margarita and sat back. 

She didn't really understand it, but she wasn't upset or even mad seeing Lance. Actually she was kind of happy to see him making it. She knew Laketon hated him for what he did to her and that wasn't fair because he could sing an play.

They played for about an hour and Ash was into her third margarita when Lance looked out to the club full of animals. "Ok were gonna take a 30 minute break before i hand it off to the dj does anyone want to play?" Ash took a few deep breaths slammed the rest of her drink and grabbed her case.

"Anyone?" Lance asked again. Brian laughed " come on man no one ever plays here" Lance was about to walk off when he heard "Yeah I'll play" He stopped dead an looked out to the crowd. Brian stood by him wanting to see who this was. He could hear Lance "No fuckin way it's her no way" Brian saw the female porcupine come into the glow of the stage lights. "Ash" they both said. Lance looked at Brian. Brian smiled and gave him a nod then ran off stage. 

Lance grabbed the mic " Everyone we have a treat for you tonight. All the way from Laketon it's the rock star herself Ash!!" Johnny noticed the panther who he guessed was the owner came out of his office when Lance said that. 

Ash came up onstage and opened her case and put the strap over her head letting her guitar rest in her paws. She took a deep breath as Lance walked over to her. "Hey Ash long time no see" he said looking down. "Yeah it's been awhile, nice to see your doing good Lance" Ash looked at him an he raised his head. She cocked her head a little when he looked at her. Those beautiful green eyes seemed different, more open, more innocent. "Beautiful axe you got there. Can't wait to hear you play again" Lance said as he turned to walk off. 

Ash looked at him " Hey do you have to break or can you, i don't know, play with me?" Lance stopped an turned around "Really, you want me to play with you? Ash shrugged " Do you know any of my songs?" Lance walked over grabbed his guitar and walked back to Ash " I know them all" He said looking into her blue eyes. 

For the next 30 minutes Ash and Lance played all her songs. Johnny was impressed by how well they sounded together, how he didn't fight for dominance. Ash looked truly happy playing with him. 

Lance looked at her an smiled "Ok 1 more then i gotta bring the band back on" Ash thought for a minute then smiled. " Ok lets end with I don't wanna" Lance smiled and went to the mic. Ash touched his shoulder an said " You lead this one" 

Lance looked out to the crowd " Most don't know this but i have known Ash for years" there was murmuring among the crowed " In fact we used to play together and to end off her set here is one of the songs we used to sing" 

The two porcupines rocked out the song to a standing ovation. Ash was putting away her guitar when she heard Lance. " Hey can you hang around after the band and I are done?I would really like to talk to you." She turned around an looked at him. His green eyes begging her to listen. She smiled an said "Sure" and headed off to her table. 

Lance played for about another hour before heading off for the night. Ash looked at Johnny "you mind hanging out for awhile?" she asked then looked over to Lance paying his band. They all headed out an waved to her as they left. Johnny just looked at her an smirked. " sure it's cool, is he gonna be joining us?" Ash sighed " Yes Johnny please let's here him out ok?" Johnny looked at her confused " Ash it's cool, i trust your judgement." She smiled "Thanks Johnny" 

Lance talked with the owner for a few then came over with another bucket of longnecks, a margarita and a bottle of patron and a shot glass. He gave the bucket to Johnny and the margarita and bottle to Ash. He went back to the bar and came back with a glass Ash knew had whisky and cola in it. 

He sat down and reached a paw across the table to Johnny. Johnny took it and shook his paw. " Thank you both for willing to listen to me, i know i have no right to ask anything from any of you." Lance said swirling his drink. Johnny looked over at him " Hell I'm willing to listen to anybody. If all animals didn't believe in second chances where would me or my family be?"

Lance looked at Johnny smiled a little and nodded. Then he looked at Ash, into her blue eyes he has missed for so long, then down to his drink. "The pain that i caused you Ash, the selfish way i acted towards the one that ment everything to me, there is no reason you should give me the time of day, but you are. Thank you." Ash looked into his eyes an could see how scared he was. She never saw him this vulnerable and it almost scared her a little. 

For the next hour Lance explained everything he has been through. About going to a therapist and working on all his mental issues and the circumstances that caused them. Ash and Johnny just sat there in shock. There was no excuse for how he acted back then, but it did shed light on alot of things. Lance sighed and just looked at his drink. " I don't know really. I hurt so many animals for so long maybe i deserve to live in pain " Johnny looked at Ash "talk to him" he mouthed to her and excused himself. 

Ash reached out an put her paw on his. He looked up at her his eyes still lost. "No one deserves to live in pain. and you truly seem to be getting better. " she said reaching out her other paw and taking his. He smiled a little "Thank you Ash" he said his voice breaking a little.

Johnny sat at the bar watching his best friend now confort an console the one that hurt her terribly not so long ago. "They got a history i take it?" Johnny turned around to see the panther standing on the other side of the bar. He reached out his paw. "I'm Steven owner of this club" Johnny shook his paw and nodded. " They used to be a couple back in Laketon. They both looked over at the two porcupines. Lance seemed to be doing better. Ash was still holding his paws when she motioned Johnny back over. 

He got back to the table and Lance looked at him. "Thanks man" he said "For what?" Johnny asked "For giving Ash and me a few minutes" Lance said. Johnny just nodded an smiled. Steven came over and asked Ash if she was interested in playing also on Friday and Saturday nights. Ash said she couldn't on Friday's because her work with Buster but she would definitely do Saturday nights. Steven handed her a contract crossed out Fridays. Ash read it then looked at Lance smiled and signed it.

Lance walked them back to the train station. He shook Johnnys paw an said goodbye. He looked at Ash she put down her case and walked over to him he put down his case and they hugged each other. They pulled apart an just stared at each other. "My number is still the same if you want to talk call me ok" Ash said. Lance smiled. "Mine is the same too. Goodnight Ash" She ran a finger over his quills "Goodnight Lance see you next Saturday" 

Lance watched them board the train and waved as the train lurched forward and slowly pulled out of sight.


	5. Happiness and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash tries to sort out her head after the night in Artakin. Lance continues to chase his ballad and reveals his past to another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again some cursing

Johnny looked at his best friend trying to read her face. Ash hasn't said much since they got on the train. She just stared out the window at the darkness rushing by. "You ok Ash?" he asked looking at her. Ash didn't look at him she just continued to look out into the dark an sighed. " Yeah I guess so Johnny, I-I just don't know how I really feel right now." She looked at her friend an he could see the confusion in her eyes. 

Ash looked down and fiddled with her paws. " So many things going through my head right now. On one side I remember the pain and hurt he caused me, but at the same time I do believe he is changing. I don't see the same animal that was there back then. I truly enjoyed playing with him tonight. I've missed that feeling." She sighed again an moved over to sit next to Johnny. He carefully put his arm around her and she leaned against him. " I'm just so confused right now Johnny." she said. 

Johnny looked down at Ash curled up on his side. " Just take it a day at a time. I agree he is not the same Lance as before. Just listen to both your heart and your brain. Enjoy playing with him again and see what happens. No matter what I'm here for you whenever you need me." Ash looked up at him. He could see a little happiness creeping into those blue eyes.. "Thanks Johnny" she said and laid her head back on his side.  
____________________________________________________

It was early on a Sunday morning and Lance was up and headed down to the lake. Yes this was his one day a week he didn't have to do anything and he usually slept till mid afternoon, but today he felt inspired. With his notebook in one paw and his acoustic case in the other he headed for the Artakin pier. 

Granted this pier had nothing on Laketons grand pier with it's resturant and rides. This one was simpler just a small snack bar and a place to sit and look out over the water. He found an open table near the end of the pier and sat down and started working on his song again. 

He got down another verse and started playing and singing it. A small group stopped to listen and when he got to his last verse and stopped the group looked confused. He looked up at them. " Sorry everyone it's still a work in progress" he said. A few nodded and they walked on. He was writing another verse when Brian and his drummer Bill spotted him.

"Lance what's up man?" Brian asked as they came over and sat down with him. Lance just picked up his notebook and put it back down. Brian nodded "How's it coming?" Lance looked at his two friends. "It's finally coming along good now. One more verse and i think it's done."

Bill cocked his head an looked at the two confused. Brian laughed. " Lance has been working on, believe it or not a ballad. an it has been giving him a hard time." Bill looked at Lance "A ballad really? Ok i got to hear this."

Lance nodded and told them it still needed one more verse. He picked up his acoustic and began to play and sing again. When he was done Brian looked at him an nodded. "It's sounding good man" Bill just looked at him. "Definitely not something I'd expect from you Lance but it does sound good." Bill smirked "So does this have to do with the hottie at the club last night? Did ya seal the deal?" Bill laughed.

Lance looked at him fire flashed in his eyes. He came across the table knocking Bill out of his chair. He grabbed him by the shirt. " If you ever talk like that about Ash again i will fuck you up and you will be done in Quillstorm! You understand me?" Lance yelled.

Brian pulled the two apart. " Fuck man sorry!" Bill yelled back. " I didn't know it was something serious between you two." Lance sat back down and looked at his two friends. "Sorry Bill i know you don't know the history between Ash and I and I shouldn't have jumped you." He said looking down. Bill fixed his chair and sat back down. "It's alright man, but why don't you tell me about it then?" 

Lance looked at the black and gold id bracelet on his right wrist then at Bill and nodded. He explained to Bill his life before Artakin and about Ash and all the mistakes he made. Now hopefully he will be able to regain a friendship with her and go from there. Bill looked at him " I get it now man, sorry if i knew i wouldn't have said that." Lance nodded and shook their paws as the left. He sat back down trying to clear his head again an began searching for that last verse.

____________________________________________________

It was about 4 in the afternoon when there was a knock on Ash's door. She opened it to the rush of 3 little racoons. "Hi Ms.Ash" they yelled as they came into the living room. She smiled and said hi to them as they settled in on the couch. She turned on the tv an let them pick a movie to watch. When the 3 were engrossed in the movie Ash and Tiffany made their way to the balcony. Ash grabbed two glasses and Tiffany poured them some red wine she brought over. 

The two girls sat on the balcony enjoying the breeze off the lake an chatting with each other. After awhile the movie ended and Tiffany got up to find them one more. Ash sipped her wine and looked out over the lake. Her head was still so confused. She just shook her head an sighed watching the ferry leave the dock. "Ash you ok honey?" Ash looked back to see Tiffany looking at her from the door. 

Ash sighed an explained to her about Lance and her trip to Artakin last night. About how confused she felt right now and not knowing what to do. Tiffany listened to evey word Ash said. When she was done Tiffany topped off their glasses and took a sip. "Well honey you know I'm not the best for advice on men" she laughed " but all i can say is just do what you feel is right. who knows maybe you can have a good friendship with him. hell if he really has changed so much for the better maybe you two were ment to be together. just remember I am right down the hall if you ever need anything." Ash looked at Tiffany and smiled. "Thanks Tiff" she said as she got up and hugged her. 

" Ok you three that's enough tv" Ash said as the two girls headed back into the apartment. Tiffany helped set the table and the five sat down to a nice dinner. After they finished Ash took the three to the living room and played some songs for them. Tiffany insisted on cleaning up from dinner and when she was done she joined her kids in the living room. 

About 8 Tiffany gathered her kids and headed back to her apartment. She gave Ash a big hug on the way out. "Remember I'm right down the hall if you need me." Ash nodded and said goodnight. She turned on the radio and went back out on the balcony. The waterfront was all lit up and the you could see the lights on the boats. She sighed and poured herself another glass of wine. " It has definitely been an interesting weekend" She thought to herself as she sipped her wine.


	6. The new gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash starts her new gig in Artakin. Both Lance and Ash are trying to figure themselves out with all of this.

Ash hasn't had much time to dwell on the events of last Saturday. She was back in the studio again 4 days a week working on her next album. At first the label wasn't sure about putting out back to back ablums, but Ash had alot of material ready and the timeframe would put her release date out with no competition. The label agreed this could give her a number 1 album an was on board. 

Before she knew it Friday had arrived. Ash didn't have any studio work on Fridays so she usually slept in, but today she was up early. A cup of coffee in one paw and her guitar case in the other she walked into the theater just a little past 9 am. 

"Wow your hear bright and early Ash" Buster said looking up from the control board that Eddie was trying to teach him how to use. Ash shrugged, "Yeah I am starting a new gig tomarrow and need to nail down some new songs. Ok if I use one of the practice rooms?" Buster nodded " New gig huh so where are you playing?" "A rock club out in Artakin" she replied walking back towards the rooms. 

____________________________________________________

Lance was conflicted this week. On one paw he was so happy to have the opportunity to be able to talk to Ash and the fact that she was actually giving him that chance. Then there was the incident with Bill, even though Bill brushed if off Lance couldn't put it out of his mind. Those actions were the old Lance an he hated that it happened. 

It was Wednesday afternoon and Lance was off early. He told Ron he had some personal stuff that needed taken care of so Ron gave him the afternoon off. Lance took a deep breath as he headed into the large glass fronted building and up to the 5th floor to his therapists office. 

Lance was called back and he sat down in the large comfortable chair. The llama looked at him from her chair. " So Lance tell me what is going on that has you in here before your next normal appointment"

Lance explained to her about how he unexpectedly ran into Ash and has started talking to her and coming to terms with everything he had done. She nodded and they discussed his feelings on this and she asked him what he was looking towards. Lance sighed " Really I don't know. Right now I want to regain a friendship then see where it goes from there" he said fiddling with his bracelet again. 

"Ok all this is great, so what else happened?" Lance went on to explain his altercation with his friend Bill and how he immediately regretted it. She looked up from her notes and looked right at him. " Yes it is a small step back, but your feelings of regret and your action to get here and talk about it is tremendous progress. So don't feel to terrible about it." 

They talked for a little while longer then Lance thanked her for working him in. She nodded and told him to keep up what he was doing, that he was improving greatly. Lance gave her a smile and headed home for the night. 

____________________________________________________

Buster had about all he could take of learning the control board for the day. He was walking back past the practice rooms when he stopped and hit the speaker button. Ash was working a new song and Buster was impressed. This wasn't her normal hard core stand off lyrics. This was softer still rock but more melodic. Ash finished up that song flipped thru her lyric book and jumped into another. Again not very hard or angry, Buster liked this side if Ash and wondered what has brought it out. 

Ash had nailed down about 4 new songs by the time the new animals started showing up. She packed up and went out to the stage for the meeting. As she came out she saw Johnny standing there. Since he had some free time he offered to help out with the new talent also. After the practice was over Johnny asked her if it was cool that Celia and he tagged along tomarrow night. Ash loved the idea an couldn't wait for them to hear her new songs. 

____________________________________________________

Ash was getting ready to leave to meet Johnny an Celia when her phone went off. She smiled an groaned at the same time when she saw it was Rosita. She missed her being around an loved talking to her, but at the same time she didn't know how the eventual conversation about Lance was going to go. That was still in the future so she hit the answer button. "Hey Rosita how are things going?..... Really that's great another week added on..... Yeah if Norman needs me just have him call.... Ok Rosita you two have fun and I'll see you in 3 weeks." She hung up stuffed the phone in her pocket and headed out to the train station.

____________________________________________________

The 3 arrived at the club and Ash put her case backstage and headed back out to Johnny and Celia. They all got their drinks and waited for Lance and the band to take the stage.

Lance was standing offstage getting himself ready to take the stage. He ran out and scanned the crowed. He saw Ash's case in the back so he new she was here somewhere. Then he spotted her sitting with Johnny and he guessed Johnny's girlfriend. He gave smile and pointed at Ash an she did the same. Lance rocked out for about an hour before taking their break. 

Ash took the stage and saw that Lance and 2 of his bandmates were sitting at a table close to the stage. She smiled a little and worked the crowed up then launched into her new songs. Lance was loving her new sound still hard but with a softer edge he was lost in her voice when Brian tapped his shoulder. "Damn that girl has a vocal range" he yelled over the guitar. Lance nodded "Yes she sure does." 

Ash played for about 40 minutes before Lance came back on. "Wanna hang out after the show?" Lance asked as they were passing onstage. " Yeah come over to the table when your done." Ash said and headed back to her table. 

Lance played for about an hour then handed it over to the dj. He paid his band and the one guitarist left but the others stayed behind. Lance talked to Steven for a little and then came over to the table with the other two. " Steven wants to buy everyone some shots for another successful night so what's everyone drinking?" 

While everyone was deciding he introduced Brian and Bill and they sat down. Finally the oder was in. Ash and Celia wanted Patron Johnny ordered Jameson and Lance and his friends were doing 140 proof whiskey. Steven himself brought the shots along with the bottles over. " Its all on the house tonight, enjoy" he said putting down the drinks an bottles. 

They all took their shots an raised them. " To may more successful nights" Lance toasted. They all knocked back their shots and talked for awhile. Soon Brian grabbed the bottles and poured another round. " To new friends" he said, but before they drank Ash added " An to repairing broken friendships" As she looked at Lance and slammed her shot. 

The party lasted into the early morning when Steven finally had to close down. Lance walked back to the station with Ash. As the train pulled up she gave him a hug. "You good to walk home?" She asked the wobbly porcupine. He nodded an pointed to Bill an Brian leaning on the station fence. "They will get me there" he replied. Ash sighed an shook her head. " That's not very reassuring, call or text me when you are home ok?" He nodded an watched them board the train. Ash looked out the window an watched him stagger over to his friends as the train left. 

They were about 10 minutes into the train ride and Johnny was sleeping. Celia looked at him an chuckled. "He doesn't drink much but he sure does love his Jameson" Ash laughed and nodded looking out at the rushing darkness. Celia looked at her. "Your falling back in love with him." 

Ash wasn't sure if that was more of a question or a statement. She looked at Celia then down at her paws. " I really don't know, i guess maybe.. Just so many feelings in my head. Johnny said he liked seeing the softer side of me. well this is why i don't show it. I don't handle this well." Ash sighed an laid her head against the window. 

The train arrived in Laketon as the sun was coming up. The 3 stepped off the train and headed home. Celia told Ash to call her anytime she needed to talk. Ash nodded an looked at her phone. Mesaage from Lance.

Lance: Hey I'm home, let me know when your home ok?

Ash walked into her living room and put down her case. She pulled her phone back out.

Ash: Ok i am home safe. call me later ok. 

With that Ash turned on her radio and drifted off to sleep. 

____________________________________________________

The next week went quickly and was pretty uneventful. After the practice on Friday Buster told everyone there would be no practice next Friday. He said that he an Eddie had to go out of town for a busniess meeting. Ash and Johnny just looked at each other and smirked. They both knew that was code for a weekend getaway somewhere for those two. 

Ash was on her way to Artakin alone this time. Johnny and Celia had dinner plans so tonight she was on her own. She got to the club put her case in back and found a small table near the bar. Steven saw her and brought her a margarita and a shot. " No friends tonight Ash?" he asked putting down her drinks. Ash slammed the shot " no not tonight they had plans." Steven nodded and went back to his office.

The night went well Lance played two sets of about an hour each and Ash played a full hour. As it has been the club was standing room only and with Ash now playing every Saturday night it was one of the more popular clubs along the lake. 

Ash, Lance and his two friends hung out after they were done as usual. She watched as the other guitarist leave again giving a small wave as he left. " So what's up with him?" Ash asked nodding towards the door. Lance shrugged " Jeff... well he can play like a God but really he's kind of an ass." Bill and Brian nodded in agreement. " Let's just say he is like me two years ago." Lance said knocking back a shot. Ash sighed and nodded dropping the topic. 

They all talked music for a few hours before heading out. On the way to the train station Lance reached out for Ash's paw. She looked at him and smiled putting her paw in his as the walked to the station. As the train pulled in Ash gave him a hug and just staired into his piercing green eyes. She gave him a kiss on the nose and ran for the train as it was getting ready to leave. "Call me later!" she yelled getting on just before the doors closed. Ash sat down and looked at Lance standing there waving as the train pulled away. " God help me I don't know where this is going" she thought as she laid back and dozed off to the rocking of the train.


	7. Follow Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's hard persona has almost completely fallen, and while her friends love the new side of Ash she is unsure and confused. A talk with a friend who went through the same feelings helps and a night out with Tiffany is what both girls needed.

Ash was up early Sunday working on a new song. She knew it needed piano in it so she texted Johnny.   
Ash: Hey you busy today? I could use your help on a song.  
A few minutes went by and her phone went off  
Johnny: No not busy, meet you at Busters in an hour. 

Ash packed up her acoustic, her notebook and flash drive and headed towards the theater with a stop at the coffee shop. When she walked in the place was silent. "Buster!!" Ash shouted from the stage. She heard a faint "Be right down Ash" From upstairs. Buster came down as Ash was setting up her guitar. " Beautiful acoustic Ash" Buster said admiring the 12 string. "Thanks, hey is is cool if I use the stage with Johnny I need to get some track work done?" Buster looked at her and smirked. " Yes but under one condition." Ash looked at him and cocked her head. " You let me run the board, with Eddie supervising of course." Buster said. Ash nodded and Buster yelled up for Eddie. Ash smirked now she knew why it was so quiet down in the theater. 

Johnny and Celia showed up a few minutes later and Ash explained what she was looking to do. Johnny put on a headset and listened to the track. He went over and sat at the piano it took a few times but he came up with a sound Ash loved. 

Ash looked over at Eddie and Buster. " You two ready?" Buster looked at Eddie then gave Ash a thumbs up. Ash nodded and started playing and singing . The song was beautiful and so passionate Buster was getting lost in her voice so Eddie put his paws over Busters to keep mixing. 

Ash finished up and looked at Buster. " Did we get it?" Buster looked a little confused. Eddie tossed Ash some headphones "Tell us what you think." He said. Ash listened and jotted down some notes and handed them to Eddie. He nodded showed Buster what to adjust and they did it again. This time Ash gave them a thumbs up and played it through the theater speakers. 

As she was talking to Johnny her phone went off. She looked at it and smiled a little. Johnny raised an eyebrow. " That who I think it is?" Ash sighed and looked at her phone. "Yeah we've been talking alot lately " Johnny looked at his friend. " Well that's good right?" Ash nodded " but I'm still so unsure of-of well anything pretty much." Johnny nodded as Buster came up. "Ash that was beautiful, where has this side been hiding?" Ash shook her head, " It's been supressed to keep me from feeling like this." she said softly as she walked off the stage back towards the practice rooms. 

Buster looked in the direction of the practice rooms. " Ok what just happened here?" He asked. Johnny told Buster to sit down and explained a little of what has been going on and he thought Buster should go and talk to her. Buster looked at Johnny, " Why me?" he asked. Johnny explained that the way Ash is feeling, confused, unsure, scared of what her frends will say. Was the same way you and Eddie felt for a long time before coming out to everyone. Buster looked at Eddie and nodded.   
____________________________________________________

Ash was sitting in a chair in the last practice room just looking at the wall. Buster knocked " Ok If I come in Ash?" he asked. Ash shrugged. Buster sat down in the other chair and folded his paws. "Ash Johnny explained a little of whats going on and if you want to talk, well i have the ears for it." Buster chuckled. Ash turned the chair around and looked at the koala, her tough look was replaced by a look of confusion and Buster thought fear. Ash sighed and explained everything to him. Buster put a finger under her chin and raised her head. He looked into her blue eyes and said " Do what you feel is right, no-one here is going to judge you, we all love you Ash and well yes Rosita an Meena may not like it at first but they are your friends and will accept it." He put his paw on his heart. " It took Eddie and I way to long to learn this don't make the same mistake" Ash looked at Buster smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you. and by the way you and Eddie have fun on your busniess trip." Ash said and gave him a wink as they both came back to the stage.   
____________________________________________________

The rest of the week went quickly and Ash convinced Tiffany to come to the club Friday night. Ash got an overnight sitter for Tiffanys kids and by 5 pm they were on the train to Artakin. They got to the club and went to get in line to get in when the doorman yelled. " Hey Ash, you and your friend come right in. you perform here you have vip status." Tiffany looked a little shocked getting ahead of all the other animals. Ash got a table in the back gave a wave to Steven and got a rum and cola for Tiffany and a margarita for herself. 

"Ok so where is he Ash?" Tiffany giggled looking at the stage. "He'll be out soon." Ash said. Then the lights dimmed and out came the band. "There he is " Ash said pointing to Lance. Tiffany smirked and nodded. " Very nice Ash, very nice... and the bass player is not to bad either. " Ash laughed and poked her friend. " You're terrible" she giggled. The two girls laughed and drank through the first hour set. Then the band headed off stage and Steven came up. "Ok who's gonna do some karaoke tonight?" 

Tiffany grabbed Ash's arm and said " Come sing with me." Ash looked at her shocked. "You sing?" she said. Tiffany just smirked and drug her onstage. " Ok we have our first two. well we know you Ash but who are you?" Steven asked looking at the racoon. "I'm Ash's friend Tiffany and I am gonna rock this place!" she shouted to the cheer of the audience. Ash looked and saw Lance. Brian, and Bill were sitting at the bar watching. 

Tiffany looked at Ash. " Ready?" she asked. Ash looked at the screen. Mz. Hyde by Howlstorm. She just grinned and nodded. As the song started Ash was amazed Tiffany was nailing it working the crowed like a pro. She got to the one verse in the song and looked over at Brian and sang " It's me Tiffany I Swear" Ash smirked at that. The song ended and the audience went nuts. Trinity breathing heavy hugged Ash and pointed at the screen. "You and Lance" she said. Ash looked at the screen and nodded. She pointed to Lance and motioned him onstage. He walked up and looked at her, " Karaoke Ash really" he chuckled. Ash looked at the screen. Lance sighed and looked then smiled " Here without you" Three boars down. "Ok how do you want to work it?" he asked. Ash thought for a second " Swap up verses and both on chorus" Lance nodded " Lets do this" The song started and they nailed it singing nose to nose, stairing into each others eyes. The audience loved it. When they were done Lance nudged Ash " I see our friends get along." Ash looked and saw Tiffany and Brian talking at the bar. 

Lance played another hour then Brian and him joined the girls at their table. Jeff and Bill left after the show so it was just the four of them, laughing and drinking into the early morning. They walked to the train station Ash gave Lance a hug and this time kissed him softly on the lips. "Call me later ok?" she said. Lance nodded. "come on Tiff!" Ash yelled holding the train door. Tiffany kissed Brian and yelled "call me" as she ran for the train.

The two girls laughed and talked all the way back to Ash's apartment. They walked in and Tiffany hugged Ash. " Thank you so much, I really needed a night out" she said sitting in one of the balcony chairs. Ash joined her and the two talked for a about an hour before heading to bed.


End file.
